Her Daughter
by CookiesHealAllWounds
Summary: How does Cristi Kuvηyó's get to camp? Who is she? Will she get a quest? Why is she important? All to be answered. My first fic, so please give me CC :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I was sitting on a bench at the park in front of my house in Dallas wearing my favorite pair of dark washed jeans, dark green converse and simple black hoodie, minding my own buisness when what looked like a really buff man with a big head…No…As it came closer...Actually it looked like the Minotaur…

Yes, I know what that is, I'm not crazy, just good with history. Anyway, the Minotaur jumped on me. All it was wearing was some tighty whitys. I remembered from last years history class that the Minotaur had terrible eyes. It relied on it's sense of smell. I sidestepped, like I had seen bullfighters do, and it worked. Sadly, the monster had managed to cut my leg, when I hadn't moved fast enough, with it's horn. The cut, which was bleeding pretty bad hurt a lot. The monster charged at me angrily since I turned the tables on it. The monster was close enough to touch. I grabbed it's horn to give me leverage and jumped on his back. In the process of riding piggy-back on the Minotaur the arm of my hoodie were ripped off.

I was still riding Mr. Big-head, as I decided to call him, when a teenager, probably about 16 or 17, ran up to me. He was wearing Jeans and a "Green Is My Favorite Color" T-shirt. He also had a knife in his hand. He kicked off his red sneakers and instead of having feet he had hoofs. The strange goat-dude ran up to me. He had a knife in his hand, looking for a clear shot at the monster. "Throw it!" I screamed. Thankfully he didn't hit me when he threw the knife. I cought the golden weapon and stabbed the Minotaur in the neck making it turn into gold dust. No blood. Nothing…

"You okay?" The teenager asked as he pulled me up off the wet grass. He had kinda reddish-brownish hair and a little stubble on his chin, "About as good as I could be, after being attacked by one of the worst monsters in Greek mythology." I muttered as I cought my breath. I was really creeped out by the monster-into-gold-dust thing and having a random teenager come up to you with a knife isn't exactly relaxing.

I had three long slashes along my abdomen, because, sadly my hoodie did not protect me, at all, from being thrown around so much, and a few scrapes on my upper arms and thighs. I had stabbed it before it could do any more serious damage, my leg was the problem. It was still bleeding pretty badly.

"You know Geek myths?" I heard him ask but decided to ignore him. "Thanks" I said suspiciously, I mean, after all it was 3 Am, he had just appeared out of nowhere with a knife and he had hoofs. The goat man looked down self-consciously, and silence followed. I stared at him as he stared at the ground until he finally said "I'm Grover" "Cristi" I replied still very suspicious. I looked at Grover "Why are you out this late?" he chuckled "I should be asking the same thing. How old are you?" "Just turned 13…" I looked at him expectantly but he didn't answer the previous question, "Did you see the monster?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah," I said as if it was no big deal. I don't think I did a good job. "Look, my leg really hurts-" I stopped my sentence when he pulled a cloth bandage and a graham cracker out of nowhere. He nodded and took my hand, which I shook off, and led me back to the bench.

He wrapped the cloth around the gash and told me to eat the graham cracker. It tasted like my dad's chocolate cake. When I asked for more he just shook his head, "Maybe later." After a few minutes he broke the silence, "You know don't you?" He asked, "Know what?" I half teased half seriously asked.

He explained how the Greek gods still existed, and had kids and how monsters hunted these kids, which didn't surprise me at all. I had always secretly thought they existed and even prayed to them every one in a while. During this little talk I realized my scratches had stopped bleeding and my cut didn't make me want to die anymore. With that, I also realized I was covered in dirt and dried blood.

After he was done, I thought for awhile and finally asked "What does this have to do with me?", even though I thought I already knew the answer. For some reason I felt like I could trust this guy, like I knew he was telling the truth. I wanted to see what _he_ would say.

Grover glanced at me before asking "Do you feel like one of your parents isn't your real one?" You could tell he was hiding something and the fact that he wasn't telling me the whole story was really annoying me. I decided to make him explain later. I had a feeling we would be talking a little longer. "Yeah," I said letting the subject in my mind drop, "My mom, everyone says I act and look like my dad," Grover gave me an understanding look "Ya know how gods have kids? Well they're called demigods," "Like Perceus," I said smiling and nodding "Yeah, like Perceus," Grover had that sparkle in his eye that you get when there's a private joke going around.

With all the demigod, and god talk going on, I had put the pieces together. "You're saying I'm a demigod." I sounded all chill but secretly I wanted to shout,"HELL YEAH! I KNEW IT!" "Demigods go to Camp Half-blood where monster can't hurt them." When he said that I turned my head so he couldn't see my face "So I can go?" I asked softly. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to drag you there but yes, I'll take you." He turned my head so that I was facing him again. I grinned "When do we leave?".

We left a note to my parents about an hour later saying that I'm going to a camp with some of my friends on the door and then Grover called two pegasi to take us to New York. Grover never mentioned that Camp Half-blood was in New York but I assumed since the Greeks were in the east side of Byzantium and the Romans were in the west. Hence Greeks in New York. There was also the hint he gave me when he said that the camp was near The Empire State Building. That helped.

The pegasus I was riding on was Black, was really sweet, but also had an attitude. Grover's was a sandy-peachy color with a few dashes of white. On the trip to Camp Half-Blood I also talked to the pegasi, an ability I had known since the day I started talking. I talked to animals before I talked to people.

The pegasus I was riding told me his name was Blackjack. The whole way to Camp Half-Blood he talked about the second titan war. He filled me in on a lot of the stuff that Grover "forgot" to mention.  
I can't wait to all the heroes that Blackjack talked about.

**A/N~**

** I hope you guys liked it. This is the 2nd time I rewrote it so click the blue-ish review button or PM me. I love reviews almost as much as Apollo like being called hot ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long way from Dallas, Texas to Manhattan but we got to Camp Half-blood around 11 AM. The pegasi dropped us off at what Grover called Half-blood Hill.

He still hadn't explained everything to me about this camp because every time I asked something like "Who's my godly parent?" or "Why did you come to find me?" he would say "Just wait until you get there Chiron will explain." and then the subject was closed.

As we were walking up Half-blood hill a big, black dog ran out of the trees. It looked scared and, letting my natural instincts take over, I ran to it and calmed the hound down, before Grover could stop me. Meanwhile a crowd had collected inside the magical boundaries of the camp (that was about all Grover had explained to me since I had been scared of another monster attack) watching me make friends with the dog. Finally the dog seemed okay and I decided to keep it. In the crowed a blonde girl with startling gray eyes and a guy with black hair and green eyes were talking to Grover, who kept looking over at me as if the adorable thing was going to pounce on me any minute, which...He very well could. After glancing at me a few times I went over to the group, and Blaze, the dog, followed. "Hi" I said to the teenagers. In return they studied me. The first to speak was Green Eyes, "Hi, I'm Percy," he said smiling "And this is Annabeth," he gestured to the blonde "Hi." They both had an aura of power, they seemed nice but you definitely wouldn't want to be their enemy. I loved history which meant I knew most Greek myths and stuff, so I immediately assumed Annabeth's mom was Athena. Once I started thinking about parents my mind wandered to mine, who was my godly mom? (I knew my dad was my real dad) ever since I knew about gods,demigods,and monsters, my life started to make sense. I had tuned out of the conversation so I had no idea what Percy was talking about when he asked "…So do you have it?" I stared at him blankly, "Any what?" Percy laughed "Don't worry I have ADHD too," I was still confused "I don't have ADHD," Annabeth and Grover whipped their heads around "YOU DON'T?" all three teens yelled. I was pretty sure I was looking at them like they were crazy, "No," Annabeth exchanged a questioning glance at Percy "Do you have dyslexia?" she asked, an edge had been added to her voice "No.." "Interesting…" Annabeth mumbled deep in thought. I was still looking at them weird when a conch horn sounded in the distance,"LUNCH" Percy yelled, yep, he was definitely ADHD, he grinned at me "Race you to the dining pavilion?" my grin was almost as big as his. Almost. "Only if Blaze can come," everyone looked nervous after I said that but Annabeth finaly agreed to take Blaze into camp with her and Grover. Percy and I ran as fast as we could to the open-air temple-looking-thing that I assumed was the dining pavilion. It was sort of like the Acropolis because of the size and the columns but different some how. More…Fun, I guess. You could feel the energy pounding through the air. It was crowded with a bunch of kids divided into different tables, which I think were supposed to represent the different gods. I got there first. It was hard to beat an ADHD kid but I did. I smiled at Percy "I won, what do I get?" he thought for a few moments but apparently couldn't think of anything good because he said "A hug?" "Uh, no, Annabeth wouldn't like that." He seemed o agree with me "Fine, we'll figure something out."

**A/N~ **

**Sorry for any punctuation or spelling errors. I just figured out how to add another chapter, and finished my math homework so my brain is fried O.o**

**Please review! I love reviews almost as much as Aphrodite loves love! **


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as he led me over to a Centaur, a half horse half man sitting at a table with a lot of grapes. "Hello, I'm Chiron, and may I ask who you are?" he looked at me with that look that makes you feel like they can see through your soul, "I'm Cristi" Chiron nodded "How old are you?" "About 13…" Chiron nodded again "And what attacked you?" I looked down "Um, the Minotaur." He raise his eyebrows into an expression that I couldn't understand, like his mind was running at a thousand miles per hour. "Well then. You are conscious which is better than how most come to camp." He smiled as he turned to Percy, "Do you have a guess as to who her godly parent is?" "No." Percy admitted "Even Annabeth has no id-" Percy had barely finished that sentence when I was bathed in a glowing silver light, "Not possible" "Impossible" Percy and Chiron said at the same time "Wha-" I was interrupted by a bunch of gasps, I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Shimmering above my head was a hologram of a banana moon with a dog and a girl with a bow underneath it. Two guys stood up from the Hermes table and walked over to us. They were twins, wearing jeans and a Camp Half-blood T-shirt along with a mischievous smile, and a slightly turned up nose, so just by looking at them you could tell they're trouble makers, totally sons of Hermes. "So Artemis has a daughter, huh?" one of them looked like was trying not to laugh. I wasn't listening. Chiron glared at the boys "Conner, Travis, go back to your table." Conner and Travis mumbled something about fireworks and a pig and shuffled back to their table. "Cristi, come with me, Percy go get Annabeth and Grover." Percy nodded and walked off, so did Chiron but in the opposite direction, towards a blue house with white windows.

"Tell me a little about yourself," Chiron said to me once we were out of hearing distance from the pavilion "Well, I had a pretty nice childhood but I always knew I was different. Sometimes I would feel like someones watching me or get goosebumps for no reason. For the past few months I've been in this, kind of mood. Like I was really depressed. I started staying up all night and sleeping during the day. At first I would just play on the computer or something but I got more courageous and started hanging out at the park across the street at weird hours, like, 2 or 3 in the morning." Chiron thought for a moment then sat me on his back and galloped to the Big House.

Waiting for us were Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and a young woman probably in her late 20' had a bow slung across he shoulder, a dog, and eyes that shown like moonlight. Like mine. I stared at her, she looked innocent and uncomfortable. I liked her instantly. "Cristi…This is your Mom." Annabeth said. I wasn't listening to her because I had just noticed a middle aged man standing with a girl. The girl was wearing a simple black shirt with sleeves down to her elbows, the top of it had giant slashes across the arms and collarbone area, it didn't show anything but it looked really good, some ripped dark jeans almost identical to mine and a pair of black converse. The man was wearing a grey suit ,the color of the sky when it's about to rain. He had the same expression, his lips were in a tight line and he looked like he was really annoyed and didn't want to be here, which I suppose he didn' a totally different note, I looked over to another cabin to see a boy with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder looking at me. He had dark brown hair, like mine, and tan skin, he must spend a lot of time in the sun. When our eyes me we both quickly turned away. Chiron had been talking to the man standing by the punk girl. The girl had been studying me when she said "Hey, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus," She pointed to the man, "He's Zeus?! Whoa, he's old…" I exclaimed, she laughed when her father turned around with an angry look on his face "Oh, calm down, Dad," Zeus glared at her, "So, this is Artemis' daughter…" he said still a little angrily about being called old, to him he's not old, he's immortal. I already liked the girl in black, Thalia, I think. And oh my gods! Her dad was Zeus, like the all powerful ruler of the heavens?! I guess I should have thought more before I called I'm old… Oops. Anyway, my mom was here, standing in front of me and I hadn't talked to her.

MY. MOM. IS. HERE?! I was really siked to know that the Greek Gods were still in power, but that my mom was one of them? Unbelievable. At first Zeus stared at me like he was going to throw a lightning bolt at me but after he and Thalia had a staring contest he had relented. His daughter had that effect on him. Thalia ran up to Percy and Annabeth, gave them one Hades of a hug, then sat down on the wet grass to watch the 'family reunion'. Technically Thalia was my aunt but that was too weird to think about. She's only like, four years older than me. Suddenly Artemis rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I swear she was crying, "I'm so sorry." Zeus, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia looked shocked. "This is the most emotional she's gotten since Zoë died" Thalia whispered to Annabeth. I was surprised but hugged my mom back, in case your wondering why I don't call her Mom, even in my mind, it's because I still haven't wraped my head around the fact that she's my mother. I think Zeus got caught up in the moment because he hugged me and Artemis too. Artemis was about to let go of me when a flash of golden light blinded me, ' WTF?' I thought but didn't say, since I was sorta surrounded by gods. I didn't know how they would react to cussing. Zeus nodded like he was agreeing with me. Creepy. Could they hear my thoughts? I shouldn't think about anything embarrassing like when I almost drank that-I'm gonna stop now.

**A/N~ I just wanted to thank all the rainbow twix out there who decided to read the story! So...Thanks O.o**


End file.
